


Royal Alliance

by Danaty



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaty/pseuds/Danaty
Summary: Power and marriage, two words that meant alliance between two kingdoms; To gain more power or to make a contract so the weaker one could be saved. Love normally doesn't exist after this kind of pact, right?
Relationships: Hino Rei/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	Royal Alliance

Mars was where the strongest soldiers were made. After all, her planet was named after the Roman god of war. That is why she thought she had a chance in fighting off the invaders, but she was wrong.

Rei, the young princess of Mars, was now in a meeting that was about to make the future of her planet uncertain.

There she was; in a spaceship of her enemy and waiting for a way to save her planet. She was scared since her dealers were Saiyans, a race that was known for selling weaker planets or destroying them.

She bit her lips, feeling anxious as she was waiting for them.

The door opened and she saw him; the young man who wore a strange armor with a cape. He was also a bit taller than her, having noticed that when she fought him on the battlefield.

He was the warrior who had a malicious look about him when they were fighting, looking like he was having fun.

She didn't like him at all.

"Fire Princess, I knew you were smart enough to surrender," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Well, unlike you, I don't want more blood on my hands," she said slowly. "And I know when I'm losing a battle."

"Good, I didn't want to lose more troops either," he said, before whispering to himself. "Not when we're preparing for something more serious in the future."

Rei stayed silent after hearing that.

Was there going to be a greater war?

"So, I can't call you princess forever. What name do you go by?"

"Rei."

"Rei, I'm the future king of Planet Vegeta; Vegeta," Vegeta said. "And I'm here to propose you a deal that can save your planet and even gain you our protection."

"I'm listening."

"As you may know, royalty is a pain in the ass," Vegeta began. "No one lower than us can be ruling and there has to be royal blood to make a powerful lineage."

_He couldn't be suggesting…._

"You could tell my surprise when I heard people calling you princess while we fought," he crossed his arms. "A sword and your fire powers were enough to show how capable you were in a fight."

"I fight with my people," Rei said seriously. "I wouldn't be a good leader if I let my soldiers die, while I'm on my throne doing nothing."

"It's good to have something in common after the deal I'll make with you," he said without looking at her. "We'll have to bear with each other after all."

"An arranged marriage. That's what are you proposing?" Rei asked, her expression neutral. "If that's the final resort to save my planet, I'll have to accept it. Unless there's another way to seal our deal?"

"Believe me, I wish there was another way," he began. "But Saiyans are not that trusting. There needs to be something that we can control."

"And you want to have control over me?"

"Yes and no," Vegeta stared at her. "I want you to appear under my control on the outside, but in reality, I couldn't care less about what you do in our palace back on my planet or in yours. However, I must warn you that we don't tolerate betrayal in any form."

"I could say the same," she said, looking back at him. "I am nobody's plaything."

"Perfect. Then you should prepare your things for tomorrow," Vegeta said, turning his back to her. "I'll arrive to take you to your second home."

"Alright."

* * *

Princess Mars went straight to her room, ignoring everything around her as she felt herself tear up. She closed her door with a bang, not wanting to be bothered.

She went to her bed and laid down, holding the sheets as tears began to blurry her vision.

_I just sold myself to the enemy. I can't believe it and I'll even get married to him! This is ridiculous! Why did I accept? Why was that the only option?_

Someone was knocking on the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Rei?"

Shit.

"Serenity?" Rei asked carefully as she stood up, fixing herself before opening the door. "Why are you awake? It's early for you."

"There was a lot of sound outside my door, so I decided to go out and..." Serenity stopped, catching her breath. "I saw strangers around the castle. Some of them looked at me weirdly."

"Oh, I'm sorry Serenity," Rei began feeling tired. "They'll be people that'll come here often from now on."

"Rei, are you crying?" Serenity asked worriedly, while Rei wiped away her tears.

_I was supposed to be stronger than this._

"Serenity, our lives will change from now on, but I'll still keep my promise to your mom and protect you," Rei said while holding Serenity's shoulders. "I need to tell you what'll happen to us and the kingdom from now on."

* * *

Princess Serenity wasn't ready for this sudden change. Her best friend was going to get married and she was going to move with her to that strange planet.

_What would my mother's reaction have been?_

Her mother and the Moon Kingdom were crystalized two months ago, thanks to the overuse of the silver crystal in their last battle. She was the exception because she hadn't been on the planet at the time. Since then, she'd been living on the red planet, still waiting for her mother and her people to wake up.

_I still don't know how long that might take. It could be months or even years…_

But this wasn't the time to think about her sorrow. Her friend needed her support in this arranged marriage and she'd support her like she did when her mother was gone.

"Princess Serenity," Rei said softly. "We're going to land pretty soon, so stop spacing out."

"My apologies, your majesty. It's just that I have so much on my mind right now."

"It's alright. After all, this change was very sudden," Rei began, while holding Serenity's hands in a motherly way. "However, I need you to keep yourself together until we enter our private rooms. There you can think all you want."

She nodded. The spaceship arrived on Planet Vegeta a few moments later and Saiyan soldiers guided her and Rei outside.

When they went out, the girls stared at all the Saiyans that came to welcome them. Some were screaming obscenities at them while others were praising them. It was a mixed welcome.

Serenity walked with Rei through the crowd of people, Rei looking as proud as ever and Serenity tried to imitate her.

A man with black hair welcomed them, beside him was a man taller than him with a serious expression. His hairstyle was almost the same as the other man, except for the blonde hair color and a few strands of hair on his forehead.

He looked strong. Was he Prince Vegeta?

"I'm glad you came, Rei," the other man said as he held Rei's hand before guiding her into the palace.

Oh, she was wrong then.

She began to follow them.

"Why is there a weaker woman with our future queen?! Is this a joke?!" a male voice came from her side. Was it coming from the crowd?

She turned around and saw an object coming towards her at an incredible speed. She instantly closed her eyes.

But the pain never came.

There were surprised gasps and she opened her eyes slowly, surprise showing on her face as she saw the tall man with blonde hair beside her. He was holding something in his hand.

"This girl is the companion of your future queen. If you hurt her in any way, you'll experience the wrath of their majesties," the tall man said in a serious tone. "And all of you know what I do to the people who cause a disturbance in our kingdom."

He finished before throwing the object back at the person's face who'd probably thrown it at her.

"Thank you," Serenity said to the man, making him turn to look at her. "That could have hurt me a lot."

He stared at her and she noticed his green eyes.

"Come," his voice was deep as he gave her his arm and she blushed, before taking it.

They walked towards the castle, no one daring to throw anything at her again.

* * *

Rei was managing herself fine, feeling free to move from Mars and her new home was perfect. And to be honest, Serenity was making this a lot more bearable.

Serenity illuminated the place. She helped her to think of other things during her stay in the Saiyan kingdom. Her beautiful golden hair caught the attention of a lot of Saiyans because the only one who had a similar hair color was Vegeta's bodyguard: Kakarot.

That man was a mystery to her.

Moreover, she heard that he'd saved Serenity from a rock being thrown at her, so for now he was on her good side.

Thanks to her curiosity, she managed to gain information about the Saiyans and how to treat them. Strength was an important thing for them, making them sometimes attracted by it.

So, she didn't have to worry about Serenity being a target of some of those brutes, thankfully.

Oh, how wrong she was.

When members of the Frieza Force arrived to participate in her wedding with Vegeta, she noticed how one of them began to gain a clear interest in her friend.

She didn't think much at first, because her friend's appearance was different from the Saiyans. So, it would make sense for them to be surprised by her.

But she began to see how much he kept kissing her hand and flirt with her, making her friend uncomfortable behind her smile.

She was already making a plan to help her to keep that guy busy.

Later that night in the garden, Vegeta told her the thing that terrified her the most.

"There are rumors about the general of the group from the Frieza Force wanting your friend as his wife," he said.

"Good to know that there are only rumors, but if he's serious, I'll have to tell him that she won't be his wife," Rei responded sharply. "He'll have to look for someone else."

"Rei," Vegeta said in a serious tone.

"I'll not give my best friend to someone that makes her miserable," Rei said, refusing to budge.

"We need to make sacrifices," Vegeta gave her an intimidating stare as he spoke.

"Would you sacrifice your bodyguard then?" Rei asked coldly.

"You can't compare that-" Vegeta said, clearly taken aback by her, but right after he began to feel anger.

"Hear me out, sweetheart!" Rei said, looking at him furiously. "Serenity is part of my family to me! She's like my little sister!"

Vegeta stayed silent.

"I didn't want to bring here with me!" she continued, Vegeta having opened the flow gates. She wouldn't go down without a fight. "But her situation is complicated. She only has me right now and you think I'll give her to a pompous bastard that doesn't take no for an answer?!"

Vegeta was surprised. It was the first time he was seeing her cry, but she still needed to stop thinking like everything was easy.

"STOP CRYING! YOU KNOW THAT THE GUY HAS A HIGH RANK, SO YOU CAN'T DO AS YOU PLEASE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FIANCÉE!"

Rei was quiet, looking at him with surprise. Then, to his surprise, she showed an expression of understanding and incredible pain.

She tried to calm herself down, feeling useless knowing she couldn't help her friend. Vegeta was right. That man had a high rank and these people fought for what they wanted. She could cause an internal fight if she opposed them just because of sentimental reasons, creating conflict.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do," Rei sobbed quietly. "I can't help but hate your culture sometimes"

After she said that, she ran out of there, leaving a pensive Vegeta behind.

* * *

Her days after the welcome were calm. The day for her friend's marriage was coming closer and she needed to help with the preparations. But today was a more relaxed day since it was the day when Prince Vegeta presented his fiancée to the other forces.

_That means that creepy guy will come…_

She didn't like Meniko. The general from the Frieza Force was so annoying and insistent. It was as if he hadn't heard her negative answers.

He even dared to kiss her once! If it wasn't for Kakarot that was around she wouldn't have had a reason to excuse herself. The bodyguard of her friend's fiancé was around most of the time, but she didn't talk to him as much as she wanted to.

Was it bad if she wanted to know more about the guy who saved her and escorted her? Every time she looked at him, he had a serious expression, so she was surprised when she heard he was a really happy and optimistic person.

It was so strange to her to hear that. After all, she always acted seriously in case she could meet him. What was his smile like? Could she make him smile?

Or was it just a rumor?

"Princess," a deep voice called her and she turned around just in time to see him. It was Kakarot himself. "It's time to go to the main entrance."

"Ye-Yes!" she managed to say, feeling warm. "Di-did Princess Rei tell you to come for me?"

Why was she stuttering?! It wasn't like she did something bad!

"No, I came because I know you space out easily around here."

Serenity went beet red and Kakarot suddenly found this reaction interesting.

_Why is he talking to me this casually?! Did Saiyans also read minds?!_

"Why the sudden interest?" she asked out of pure curiosity as she held his arm.

"Well…" Kakarot began, thinking about how to explain to her what was going to happen during this event. "Let's just say that after this, we'll need to be closer."

"And you're okay with that?" Serenity asked sincerely.

That question caught him off guard.

"It's nothing I couldn't get used to," he replied honestly.

"Is my presence that bothersome?" she asked sadly.

"What?" he looked at her and saw her expression right away, making him panic. "No, it's not that! It's just that you're royalty and I'm just a soldier. I don't know how to act with one who isn't the Prince or King Vegeta."

"You can talk to me normally," she said, feeling better. "Like you're doing right now."

He smiled and she gasped.

"You do smile!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Why don't you smile more often when I'm around you?"

"Well, Princess, you should remember that I have to keep appearances when I'm in this form."

"Form?"

Oh yeah, she didn't know about that. Damn, another thing to explain.

"Normally I have black and spiky hair, but I can transform into this more powerful version of myself," he began to explain. "As Prince Vegeta's bodyguard, I have to look serious and powerful most of the time here."

"Wah, you're incredible!" she said, surprised.

Kakarot looked at her. If he had known that talking to Princess Serenity was this incredibly easy, he would have done it earlier. She hasn't tried to flirt with him yet and that was refreshing.

The constant flirting towards him from the female Saiyans was turning ugly since they fought for his attention and his mother had been pressuring him to find a woman already.

So that's why he didn't mind when Vegeta suggested to him to take the princess of the moon as his wife. He had watched her in the distance and she looked like a good person.

And Vegeta told him about the general, him being the main reason for him and Serenity to become engaged.

He couldn't tell her that yet, but he was curious.

"Princess, would you do anything to escape from the general?"

"Oh my god, you know about my problem with him?!" she blushed as she asked.

"Yes. Prince Vegeta told me about it."

"I see," she said, feeling shy at first, but then she began to remember what the general kept doing to her and she just suddenly had the need to vent. "To answer your question, I'll take any chance to get away from him! He doesn't take no for an answer! He tried to force me once!"

He didn't know about the last one. That was new.

"I HATE HIM!" she said, holding his arm tighter. The way she talked was filled with a passion that was catching his interest. It was rare to see her this angry. "If only I hadn't made a promise to myself to not make problems for Rei, I could have slapped him the moment after he tried to force himself onto me!"

Kakarot now understood the future queen's preoccupation with the moon princess. If that guy was going that far with a woman who couldn't defend herself, he cared little for her as a person.

The Frieza Force's men were always a pain to deal with. Their way of thinking was different, even if most of them were also Saiyans. His brother was the only exception there.

"Good to know, since you'll need to go with the flow if you want to be free of that guy."

"Oh, sure!" she smiled excitedly, forgetting her manners for a moment. "I could even try to fight if that means I can escape from him."

Damn, she was passionate and he liked that.

* * *

Vegeta knew that the marriage announcement with the princess of Mars would go this smoothly. His warriors admired him for taking a solid warrior with royal blood as his future queen.

Rei also had shown a fierce personality, something really attractive to Saiyans.

So, he had expected an outburst when he announced his bodyguard and Princess Serenity's engagement.

It didn't happen.

There were surprised gasps, yes, but other than that they didn't oppose it. Maybe it was her moon heritage that calmed them down and finally made them accept her?

That made sense since her personality was different from what the Saiyans usually chose. Sure, there were exceptions like Kakarot's mother, Gine, but she was still a Saiyan.

"Prince Vegeta, with all due respect, _**I refuse to accept this.**_ "

Oh yeah, he forgot about him.

"Why? Kakarot asked for her hand a few days ago and as my bodyguard, he deserves the best."

"Aren't you playing favorites, your majesty?" the general asked.

There were noises of surprise and Vegeta could feel his anger rising.

"Are you telling me that you're stronger than my bodyguard?" Vegeta questioned with a firm voice. "Kakarot and his father have been the only ones besides myself that could transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. Do you expect us to believe that in your base form you had a chance?"

"Yes, I've been with Lord Frieza on a lot of different planets and been growing stronger," the general said with a sadistic smile while he looked towards his prize. "I deserve the chance to show my strength and win my woman."

Princess Serenity backed up a few steps with a clear scared expression after hearing that, hugging herself.

This guy was pissing Vegeta off. Based on the heat he could feel next to him, his fiancée was getting more furious by the second too.

"Man, that sounds interesting, however, I don't like how you're talking big as if I wasn't here," Kakarot voice was different as he walked towards the general with a smile on his face.

When he was face to face with him, he did something no one expected. He went back to his base form.

"Are you mocking me?" the general was pissed.

"Nah, I think it could be a great work out for my base form, don't you think?" Kakarot said with a teasing smile. "I want to show my future wife who's the strongest between us."

Princess Serenity's face turned completely red and the general hated that.

"Well, it's decided then. Tomorrow there'll be a battle that'll decide who's the strongest. Are you alright with this, general?" Vegeta asked, feeling proud that Kakarot was getting into his role.

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

_Our wedding will be not the only one we'll celebrate. Princess Mars' companion, Princess Serenity, will also get married to our best soldier, Kakarot._

Serenity couldn't stop thinking about those words. She was blushing a lot, but at the same time was confused by what was happening.

_Is this what Rei felt when she got notified of her engagement?_

Now the sudden approach of Kakarot made sense.

There was knocking at her door and she opened it hesitantly, not ready to face Kakarot if it was him.

But she was taken aback when she got almost tackled with a hug.

"Serenity, I'm so sorry!" Rei sounded regretful. "That Vegeta had to come to this solution so that creep won't marry you!"

Wait, what?

"Rei?" Serena asked a bit unsure. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Rei broke the hug and began to tell her everything she knew. How she noticed the sudden interest from the general in her, about the Saiyan laws of marriage, the ranks, and the need to control in some way, something that was alien to them.

"Even if I just came here to accompany you?" Serenity asked.

"Sadly yes. Your royal blood is something precious to that guy," Rei responded. "You as his wife would give him benefits in the court and that would also-"

"Make him the future king of the moon," Serena finished, feeling nauseous. "No matter if the queen of the moon and its people are in a long sleep when they wake up, he'll become the king if he marries me."

Rei only nodded.

"That's why Vegeta spent days thinking about a plan to evade that and he came to the conclusion that marrying you with his bodyguard is the solution."

"Why did he care about that? After all, the general was a Saiyan," Serenity wondered. "Couldn't he be beneficed either way?"

"No, that general is from the Frieza Force and he'd never give him more power than he already has."

"Are they enemies?"

"It's complicated, Serenity. I don't even know myself, but I can respect it if that means you'll not marry that creep," Rei said smiling. "And the most important part is that Vegeta trusts him. Kakarot is the bodyguard of one of the most exasperating persons that I've known. So, I have some faith."

Serenity smiled, feeling more relaxed.

"This will be difficult Serenity," Rei said with a serious tone. "But we can manage it if we stay together as the family we always were, okay?"

Serenity nodded.

* * *

Serenity was nervous as she walked towards the arena, searching for Kakarot. She wanted to at least wish him luck.

_He is going to fight for me… It's the least I could do!_

"Hey there, Princess!" a voice she recognized came from behind her and Serenity turned around to face him. In his regular state, Goku's hair was indeed black and he had brown eyes. He wore a toothy smile.

He was quite a looker in his regular state, even if she'd already seen it.

"Kakarot!" she said after her thoughts made her blush. "I- I just came here to wish you luck and-"

She finally looked lower than his face and saw that his torso was exposed.

He was muscular and Serenity needed to go because she could feel her face getting warmer.

"Princess?"

"That's all… BYE!" she said, the last word louder than she wanted before running towards the seats.

Kakarot just looked confused at her while he admired her speed.

Serenity arrived at one of the closest seats and sat down as she calmed her heart down, waiting for the fight to begin.

Later on, the two participants arrived. The general on the left and Kakarot on the right. There was cheering and Serenity watched anxiously until someone let out a shout.

"FIGHT!"

And the fight began. The general attacked first with really fast punches and Kakarot evaded them. There were kicks from Kakarot that connected with the general, making him back up before going towards Kakarot again.

Serenity didn't know much about fighting, but she was pretty sure Kakarot was winning. Not that she didn't expect it, since he was the Prince's only bodyguard, but seeing him fight with her own eyes was amazing.

Kakarot, even as his normal self, was more dominant in the fight than the general. His movements were so fast that she could swear she saw something brown moving between them.

And golden dust?

Was she seeing things? She was almost sure she had seen that golden dust before.

Kakarot began to be taken aback after that. He was rubbing his eyes and closed them, showing a look of discomfort.

_Serenity, it doesn't matter if it looks pretty. Never rub your eyes with the Altrean gold dust! It will make you blind!_

Her mom's voice echoed in her mind as she recognized the golden dust from her memories.

Kakarot received a strong kick in the stomach.

He was in danger!

"STOP THE-"

"STOP THE COMBAT!" Rei's authoritarian voice was heard in the arena, making the fighters stop and the crowd to look at her. "I WON'T ACCEPT A DIRTY FIGHT!"

"There's nothing dirty here, your future-" the general began, feeling sure of himself.

"I KNOW ALTREAN GOLDEN DUST WHEN I SEE IT!" Rei said with a strong voice. "I CALL FOR A TIME OUT AND WHEN THE FIGHT RESUMES, I EXPECT A FAIR FIGHT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Rei was so into it and Serenity was so worried about Kakarot that they didn't notice the Prince's proud smirk as he watched his future queen give orders with strength.

Serenity went running towards Kakarot as soon as the time out was announced, taking out her handkerchief.

There he was, panting as he closed and opened his eyes quite often. She needed to be fast.

"Kakarot, come with me," Serenity said as she took his arm and dragged him to some seats, having him sit down in one.

"Princess?" Kakarot asked with surprise.

"Yes. I'm here to clean your eyes," she said after asking for water from one of the Saiyans that were around. Once they gave it to her, she soaked her handkerchief with it.

"Yeah, they began to feel weird in the fight," he admitted. "So he did something to me?"

"Definitely. It's dust that Rei and I know well," she said as she cleaned the parts of his eyes slowly with care. Kakarot was relaxing more and more as her touch continued. "It can make you blind if we don't clean your eyes in the next two hours."

She continued a bit more until she checked for the last time if there was more golden dust.

No, it looked like she'd removed all of it.

"You can open your eyes now," she said with a sweet voice and he opened them. "Oh, wait! There's a bit under your eye. Don't blink please."

Kakarot followed her request and while she was removing the dust, he finally got a closer look at the girl he was engaged to. Her beautiful blue eyes were a thing he wasn't used to seeing around here and her golden hair, similar to his when he was in his Super Saiyan form, was something else.

"Now it's done!" she said with a smile and before she could take away her hand, he grabbed it carefully and she blushed. It was something she always did in the few moments they talked.

"Thank you-" he said in a calm tone and since she already called him by his name. " _Serenity._ "

"Kakar-"

"Hey!" the voice of the general broke the calm atmosphere. "If you'll nurse the participants, I should be your priority!"

The nerve of this guy!

"Why?" she stood up slowly, staring at him with a neutral expression. "Do you think I should help someone _weak_ enough to _**cheat**_?"

"I didn't cheat. The bag with that thing just ripped while we fought," he said, feeling offended. "And even if I find it hot that you're standing up to me, you don't have the right to do it. You're a princess whose people only care because she's the friend of someone better than her."

_**SLAP.** _

There was a sound of a strong slap that resonated in the arena, leaving all of the audience stunned as they witnessed the small blond princess hitting one of the strongest generals in the Frieza Force.

_Forgive me Rei!_

A few moments passed until a deep grunt was heard.

"HOW DARE YOU, BITCH!" the general screamed, looking furious. It all happened so fast, she only managed to see his punch coming towards her and-

Someone was in front of her, a naked male back.

"Bold off you to try to attack the woman you're supposed to be fighting for," Kakarot said in a serious tone.

Did he just stop the general's punch?

"This is none of your business!"

"It is," he said with a smirk. "Because I'm fighting for _my_ fiancée."

* * *

The fight was quickly over after that. Kakarot beat down his opponent with a few more hits and finished him with a clean KO.

Rei had watched the battle and her friend's interactions with her fiancé with great interest. She was so proud of Serenity when she defended herself from him and seeing Kakarot catching the punch of the general with his hand was amazing.

Her friend was going to be okay and she felt so happy.

Vegeta made a really good decision.

"What are you doing this late in the balcony, woman?"

Talking about the prince….

Rei gazed at his confused expression, feeling, for the first time, gratitude towards him.

She smiled and did something Vegeta didn't expect at all.

She hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my best friend," Rei said with a smile on her face.


End file.
